


On My Nose and Eyelashes

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Snow, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the first snow of the year, and it’s the first time (Kurt thinks) that he’s ever been caught in it. It’s sort of magical, even just watching as the flurries land on Blaine’s clothes and skin and swirl around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Nose and Eyelashes

"You didn’t have to wait for me, you know," Kurt says quietly as they walk, his arm linked through Blaine’s. Kurt normally walks home from work—it’s close enough—but Blaine’s classes are definitely a good subway ride away.

"I wasn’t waiting," Blaine insists, snuggling them closer together as the wind brushes past. “I finished up early at the library."

"So you got off two stops early?" Kurt teases, rubbing their shoulders together, and Blaine nudges back.

"What? Am I cutting in on your  _you_  time?" Blaine grins at him.

"Maybe," Kurt sniffs, and then smiles as Blaine rests his head on Kurt’s shoulder. It makes walking a little awkward, but Blaine is warm all along his side and Kurt has no intention of moving away.

"I just wanted to see you," Blaine says quietly, and then falls silent as they navigate through a crowd of people. “I feel like I only see you when we go to bed now."

Kurt wishes he could deny it, but he knows it’s true. With him working, and Blaine juggling time between his classes and his thesis, they’re falling into bed at different times and waking up at different times, spending their entire days in different worlds. They text, when they can, but they haven’t spent this much time apart since…

Well, it’s been awhile.

"I know," Kurt whispers, turning his nose into Blaine’s hair affectionately. “Thank you for coming to walk me home."

Blaine hums in acknowledgement, turning his head to press a cold nose and a warm kiss to Kurt’s neck—Kurt shivers.

"Cold?" Blaine’s voice turns up, worried, and he lifts his head, tucking Kurt closer and reaching over their bodies to rub at Kurt’s arm through his coat.

"A little. But we’ll be home soon." Kurt turns them down a street, his feet following the familiar path. “I’ll make us some hot cocoa," Kurt decides, and Blaine grins at him.

"A man after my own heart."

Kurt raises an eyebrow, a smile teasing at the corner of his lips.

"I thought I already had it," he murmurs, stopping and reaching to adjust Blaine’s scarf (despite the fact that it’s perfectly laid). Blaine smiles softly up at him, raises his gloved hand and brushes his knuckles along the skin of Kurt’s cheek, eyes shutting as he leans in—

When a fleck of white catches on Blaine’s eyelash.

"Blaine," Kurt gasps in awe against Blaine’s lips, which only brush his for a moment before he’s pulling back, blinking at Kurt in confusion. But it clears, and he reaches out to touch Kurt’s cheek again—this time, though, there’s a shock of something very cold and very wet.

"It’s snowing," Blaine says in wonderment, eyes locked on Kurt’s before he looks upwards. Kurt watches him, as small flurries of snow touch his nose and cheeks and stick to the wool of his beanie.

"It’s snowing," Kurt confirms, grinning broad around the words. It’s the first snow of the year, and it’s the first time (Kurt thinks) that he’s ever been caught in it. It’s sort of magical, even just watching as the flurries land on Blaine’s clothes and skin and swirl around him.

"Kurt!" Blaine turns to look at him, smile wide and giddy like a child’s, and Kurt can’t help the happiness that bubbles out of him in a small giggle.

It’s already beginning to come more frequently, and Kurt can tell that it’s not just a dusting of snow—in a few hours, it will lay across New York like a coat of sugar, pristine and perfect until the city catches up with it again.

"We should probably get inside before it gets worse," Kurt prompts, reaching down and lacing all of their fingers together.

"But  _Kurt_ ," Blaine whines, swinging their hands back and forth, and Kurt shakes his head, smiling fondly. Blaine’s pouting at him, but it fades as his lips sort of part and he just… Stares at Kurt, in the way he tends to stare at Kurt, his eyes so open and vulnerable that it cuts straight through to Kurt’s heart.

"You have snowflakes in your hair," Blaine whispers, loosening his hand free of Kurt’s and reaching up to carefully blush them away. It’s pointless, because in a few minutes there will just be more, but Blaine lets his hand rest against Kurt’s cheek again, thumb playing back and forth over his cheekbone. It’s a glove, and it’s warm, but Kurt wishes that it was Blaine’s skin, warm against his.

He tilts Kurt’s head down, just slightly.

“ _Snowflakes that stay on your nose_ …" Blaine drops a fleeting kiss to the tip of Kurt’s cold-reddened nose, "… _and eyelashes_." Kurt’s eyebrows raise curiously, but then Blaine’s lips are closing soft and sweet over his own, and it doesn’t matter that there’s snow on his eyelashes as they flutter shut.

It’s cold,  _uncomfortably_  cold now, and they’re standing in the middle of sidewalk with people passing around them, hurrying home to warmth. But it’s still romantic, in that way that New York can still sometimes be romantic for them.

Blaine’s breath is hot and moist against Kurt’s lips when he pulls back.

"Those aren’t the lyrics," Kurt breathes out between them, and Blaine kisses him again, a peck to the lips, and bounces back again.

"No, they aren’t." Blaine rocks back a step, and holds out his arm again for Kurt to take—he does so, with a bit of an exaggerated bow. “Now I believe you said something earlier about hot cocoa."

Kurt laughs, and they walk on, snow sticking to their hair and coats and scarves.


End file.
